gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Flint
Henry Flint is a British comic book artist who has worked mainly for British sci-fi comic 2000AD. He did the ink and pencils for Gears of War: The Quickening. Biography Flint has established a cult following for his hyper-detailed and wildly inventive work on series such as Judge Dredd, ABC Warriors, Shakara, Low LifeHenry Flint Lowlife at 2000AD, Comicon.com, February 11, 2004 and Aliens. A recent project was drawing a six-issue mini-series of the Omega Men written by Andersen Gabrych, which commenced in October 2006 in comics|2006DC Comics and inking Deathblow. His most recent project is Vertigo's relaunch of The Haunted Tank in December 2008 written by Frank Marraffino.SDCC '08 - The Haunted Tank Rolls Again at Vertigo, Newsarama, July 25, 2008Marraffino Commands “Haunted Tank”, Comic Book Resources, September 23, 2008 Bibliography Comics work includes: *''Rogue Trooper (Friday): (Steve White): ** "Mercy Killing" (in ''2000 AD #889-891, 1994) ** "Some Mother's Son" (in 2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1994) ** "Mercenary Attitudes" (in 2000 AD #896-899, 1994) ** "Blue on Blue" (in 2000 AD #928-931, 1995) *''Venus Bluegenes'': "Stealth" (with Steve White, in 2000 AD #980-982, 1996) *''Sinister Dexter'': "Family Man" (with Dan Abnett, in 2000 AD #994, 1996) *''Judge Dredd'': ** "The Pack" (with John Wagner, in 2000 AD #1014-1016, 1996) ** "Dance of the Spider Queen" (with John Wagner, in 2000 AD #1041-1044, 1997) ** "Trail of the Man-Eaters" (with John Wagner, in 2000 AD #1048-1049, 1997) **''Judge Dredd The Henry Flint Collection'' (Rebellion, April 2008, ISBN 9781905437641) collects: *** "Mrs. Gunderson's Little Adventure" (with John Wagner, in 2000 AD #1063-1065, 1997) *** "J. D. Megson" (with John Wagner, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 3) #63, 2000) *** "Turned Out Quite Nice Again" (with John Wagner, in 2000 AD #1207-1208, 2000) *** "Turkey Shoot" (with John Wagner, in Judge Dredd Megazine #214, 2004) *** "Flood's Thirteen" (with John Wagner, in Judge Dredd Megazine #237, 2005) *** "Change of Loyalties" (with Gordon Rennie, in 2000 AD #1466, 2005) *** "Streetfighting Man" (with Robbie Morrison, in Judge Dredd Megazine #258-259, 2007) *** "The Gingerbread Man" (with John Wagner, in Judge Dredd Megazine #261-262, 2007) ** "Banzai Battalion" (with John Wagner, in 2000 AD #1135-1137, 1998) ** "Total War" (with John Wagner, in 2000 AD #1408-1419, 2004) *''Missionary Man'' (with Gordon Rennie): ** "Juggernaut" (in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 3) #34, 1997) ** "Apocrypha" (in 2000 AD #1124, 1998) *''Vector 13'': "Case One: Devil in the Deep Blue Sea" (with Steve White, in 2000 AD #1024, 1997) *''Invasion!: "Invasion! 3000AD" (with David Bishop/Steve MacManus, in ''2000 AD #1034, 1997) *''Nikolai Dante'': "The Gulag Apocalyptic" (with Robbie Morrison, in 2000 AD #1079-1084, 1998) *''Sancho Panzer'' (with Dan Abnett, in 2000 AD #1112-1123, 1998) *''Nemesis the Warlock'': "Book X: The Final Conflict" (with Pat Mills, in 2000 AD #1165-1172, 1999) *''Deadlock'' (with Pat Mills, in 2000 AD #1212-1222, 2000) *''Tharg the Mighty'' (in 2000 AD Prog 2001, 2000) *''ABC Warriors'' (with Pat Mills): ** "The Third Element" (in 2000 AD #1234-1236, 2001) ** "Assault on the Red House" (in 2000 AD #1246-1248, 2001) ** "The Shadow Warriors Book II" (in 2000 AD #1400-1405, 2004) ** "The Shadow Warriors Book III" (in 2000 AD #1476-1485, 2006) *''Shakara'' (with Robbie Morrison): ** "Shakara" (in 2000 AD Prog 2002 & #1273-1279, 2001–2002) ** "The Assassin" (in 2000 AD #1441-1449, 2005) ** "The Defiant" (in 2000 AD #1567-1573, 2008) ** "Destroyer" (in 2000 AD #1650-1661, 2009) *''The V.C.s'': "Peace Day" (with Dan Abnett, in 2000 AD #1300-1306, 2002) *''Judge Dredd vs. Aliens: Incubus'' (with co-writers: John Wagner and Andy Diggle, in 2000 AD #1332-1335, 2003, tpb, 104 pages, Rebellion, 2003 ISBN 1-904265-10-3 Dark Horse, 2004 ISBN 1-56971-983-7) *''Payback'' (with Andy Diggle, in Star Wars Tales 18, Dark Horse Comics, 2003) *''Tharg's Alien Invasions'' (script and art, Prog 2004, Prog 2005, 2003–2004) *''Low Life'' (Rob Williams): ** "Paranoia" (in 2000 AD #1387-1396, 2004) ** "Heavy Duty" (in 2000 AD #1397-1399, 2004) *''Omega Men'' (with Andersen Gabrych, 6-issue limited series, DC, October 2006 - May 2007) * Deathblow #4-7 (inks, with writer Brian Azzarello and pencils by Carlos D'Anda, Wildstorm, May 2007 - October 2007, collected in Deathblow Volume 1, August 2008, ISBN 1-4012-1515-7) *''The Haunted Tank'' (with Frank Marraffino, 5-issue mini-series, Vertigo, February - June 2009) * Zombo (with Al Ewing): ** "Zombo" (in 2000 AD #1632-1639, April–June 2009) ** "Zombo's 11" (in 2000 AD #1675-ongoing, March 2010-) * Gears of War #7-8 (inks (7-8) and pencils (8), with writer Joshua Ortega, Wildstorm, June–July 2009) Awards *2004: Won "Best Comics Artist", Diamond National Comics Awards References External links *Henry Flint at 2000 AD online * "The Absolute Beginner" (interview, in Judge Dredd Megazine #258, 2007) * [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8102 Preview pages for Omega Men issue #1 of the current mini-series] and issue #2 *Henry Flint Interview, 2000ADReview, January 19, 2003 Category:Epic Games employees